


Not as Expected

by jewelrybonney



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelrybonney/pseuds/jewelrybonney
Summary: Judith comes across something that has you shocked but oh so happy.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You, Rick Grimes/Michonne
Kudos: 66





	Not as Expected

"Judith, honey, where are you? Carl will be here real soon to come getcha." You called for the young girl, looking in each room you passed, with no luck finding her. Michonne was getting closer and closer to her due date and Rick was busy juggling his family and Alexandria, so they appreciated all the help they could get. Today Rick had delegated his duties to Carl so that he would be able to accompany his wife to her appointment with Siddiq to check on her pregnancy and discuss options for the birth. Which left Judith in need of a babysitter, a role you and Daryl were more than happy to fill. The day had come to an end after the three of you finished dinner and Daryl even offered to clean up while you gathered up Judith and brought her back downstairs.

Which is where you found yourself now, scouring the second level looking for the evasive little girl. With one room left, your's and Daryl's bedroom, you were positive that is where you'd find her. You push the cracked door open and the sight before you had you chuckling. Daryl was never one to place his dirty clothes in the hamper like you repeatedly asked him to and you'd finally given up cleaning after him, simply shoving everything into a corner to have some semblance of orderliness. That is exactly where you found Judith, her sitting amongst the pile and digging through the pockets of his clothing for whatever treasures she could find. 

"Well hey, sweet-pea, did you find anything interesting?" You crooned, crouching beside her and placing a kiss atop her head. Her curls bounce and she swivels her head in your direction, wide smile adorning her face as she proudly displays her findings to you, all the while excitedly chanting "Look! Look!" You cock your head to the side, brows furrowing as you reach out for the small, velvet box held in her tiny hands. 

"Open it!" She goads, climbing into your lap and gripping your shirt. "There's a pretty ring inside. Is it your ring Auntie Y/N?!" You blink rapidly and are at a loss for words, your heart pounding in your chest as you gaze upon the dainty silver band with a modest diamond in the center snuggled within the confines of the box. There's no way, is this-? Marriage was something you'd always wanted, but with the world having gone to shit, you were just happy to be able to spend your days with Daryl, content with the knowledge that you were his and he was yours. However, could Daryl feel differently and want to have a ceremony to solidify your commitment to one another?

"Auntie Y/N, are you okay?" Judith presses, tugging at your shirt to further gather your attention as she did not appreciate having her question ignored. Standing with Judith nestled on your hip, you stagger to the doorway still in a bit of a daze as you holler for Daryl. The next thing you hear are some dishes clattering in the sink before Daryl's hurried footfalls make their way of the stairs, and you can tell your panicked shouts had him very concerned. 

"What!? What is it?! Are ya okay?!" He yells from the top of the stairs, quickly turning left and racing towards you at the opening to your bedroom. Once closer, he skids to a halt, his eyes widening upon catching sight of the ring within your grasp. His eyes then slowly meet yours, the archer opening and closing his mouth over and over as he desperately thought of what to say to you.

"I- uh, you leave ma clothes alone so I, uh, never thought you'd find it.." He finally goes with, his gaze trailing to his feet as a blush erupts on his face.

"Yeah, uh, you can thank this little explorer for that." You jostle Judith as you mention her, the little girl simply giggling into her hands before wiggling in your grasp, her way of telling you she was ready to be put down. You comply with her request and the moment her feet find the ground she's rushing to Daryl, wrapping her arms around his leg as she bounces up and down.

"Uncle Daryl, are you gonna ask Auntie Y/N to marry you?! Are you gonna be husband and wife?!" She shoots off question after question, not giving Daryl any time to compose himself. He finally reaches down to place her on his hip, looking to her as his answers.

"Well, Judy, that's ma plan. I'd love ta marry yer Auntie Y/N, but the decision is all her's." He practically whispers to her, almost like he was afraid of your response, even certain that you would surely turn him down. 

A small, sincere smile graces your lips as you pull the ring from the box and step forward, almost toe to toe with Daryl now, forcing him to meet your eyes.

"Probably not what you had in mind when it came to a proposal, but no matter how you decided to ask me, there really is only one answer for me to give." Your smile widens as you lean in to press a tender kiss to his lips, slipping the ring in his hand as you pulled back, tears glistening in your eyes as you flash him your left hand, waiting for him to slide the ring on to its rightful place.

"Yes, Daryl Dixon, I could never imagine telling you anything different." Your voice cracks a bit as you deliver your answer and the tears begin to flow once he's placed the ring on your finger. You lunge forward, elated and eager to kiss him breathless, regardless of the distressed girl in his grasp. You can't help but laugh when Judith shoves your face away and she makes disgusted noises. 

"Yuck, you guys are all kissy just like mommy and daddy, that's just gross! Carl better be here to save me!" She crows, running away and bounding down the stairs once Daryl has set her down, determined to run home if Carl was not outside waiting.

Wiping your tears, you turn to Daryl once more for one last kiss, lacing your fingers with his and tugging him towards the stairs.

"Well come on now, we gotta make sure she gets home a'right and I am not missing the opportunity to tell everyone we pass that I am now Mrs. Y/N Dixon!" You squeal and Daryl can only stare at you fondly, squeezing your hand as he follows after you. He's still not sure how he got here, having survived so long and even blessed to have you by his side, but he's definitely not complaining.


End file.
